Elevator Trapped
by DensiLover116
Summary: "Kensi and Callen are getting off a mission and are on their way up to their hotel room, when suddenly they get trapped! " With some Densi moments! :)


"Elevator Trapped"

They had a very long day and were headed back up to their hotel room from their undercover op mission.

Kensi and Callen entered the elevator and pushed the 7th button and headed back up to their hotel room. So they thought. The elevator had come to a squelching halt and Kensi tripped over onto Callen knocking them both down to the floor. As if things couldn't get any worse the lights went out. Kensi stumbled to get up as she lay on top of Callen so he helped her up. As he did that she let out a cry of pain. "Kens what's wrong did I hurt you when you fell?"

"No Callen it's not that, I think I twisted my ankle in these damn heels when I fell!"

"Can you move in it or does it hurt too much"?

"Ow, Ow nope that's a big No"!

"Sorry Kens, I know this isn't exactly how this evening was supposed to go".

"It's not your fault Callen, the elevator stopped and we don't know why. Wait I have an idea, we still have our earpieces in, I wonder if they work? Hello, Hello, Sam, Deeks, Eric can anyone hear me?

Nothing but static from both of their earpieces, then suddenly Kensi heard a noise, someone talking in her ear, an annoying voice that'd she would recognize anywhere. "Deeks hello can you hear me"?

"Yeah Kens I can hear you, what's wrong where are you, you and Callen were supposed to be here by now".

"I know Deeks but we got stuck in the elevator do you know what could've caused it"?

"Umm yeah Kens, I do so stay calm nothing to worry about we'll get to you guys as soon as we can." There was a small earthquake and it knocked out most of the power here in LA. The roads are blocked full of debris and their trying to clear them as fast as they can."

"Okay Deeks just please hurry I don't know how much longer we can stay in here, its dark and it's getting hotter in here. I don't know how much oxygen Callen and I have left in here." So hurry please! I need you right now!"

As he heard her voice he knew that she was serious or delusional from lack of air? Because Kensi Marie Blye admitted that she needed him!

"I'm sorry what; just to clarify Kensi "badass" Blye needs me?

"Deeks you know what I mean! Just get here fast, we're running out of time!"

"Okay on my way Kensillina!"

She then turned to Callen who had a smirk on his face.

"What"

"Nothing, I just didn't realize how much you need and miss Deeks, that's all?" He said sarcastically.

"Callen you know what I meant, you're twisting my words. Besides you can't tell me that you don't need Sam here to help you out of this situation?"

"Yeah I have to admit that he would come in handy right about now. Where are our partners when we need them anyway, we should switch when and if we ever get out of here Kens.

"Yeah totally then Sam can deal with Deeks excessive talking and need to pee on every stakeout that we're on."

They both laughed at the idea and then started to get serious and try to find a way out of there.

"Kens is there a vent at the top? Try pushing it in so we can see if one of us can fit through the opening?"

"No luck Callen, it's jammed. Try opening the doors".

She helped him try to pull them open but they only got about an inch of it opened and then it snapped closed. Kensi soon realized that part of her dress got caught on the door and tried to pull it back but it didn't budge.

"Callen if you can stop yourself from laughing long enough do you think you can please help me out?"

"Sure thing Kens. It doesn't seem to budge; I'm going to have to cut it okay"?

"Fine, just get it over with. You do know that Hetty's going to kill me for this right? This isn't the first time I've ruined my wardrobe while on a mission. I promised her that I wouldn't have anymore "malfunctions".

"Relax Kensi I'm sure that she'll understand considering the circumstances."

"Whatever you say but if I go down I'll just blame you since you're about to cut it?"

"You wouldn't dare"?

"Maybe, maybe not. Just please get me out of this!"

"Okay here we go, 1, 2, and 3."

"Ugh, that feels much better thanks G."

"You're welcome Kens."

(A half hour later)

"Hey Callen, is it just me or did the temperature drastically change and get hotter in here?"

"No I feel it too." He started to take off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to try to cool down.

"That's a good idea Callen, do you mind if I slip my dress off or would that be too weird?"

"No not at all go right ahead Kens, besides we're professionals".

"Okay" She then slides the zipper down and her dress falls to the ground.

He can't help but stare as she's doing this. He never realized how tan her skin is and that now she was in her matching bra and underwear and then he noticed that her bra was strapless which made it even more difficult for him to take his eyes off of.

She noticed him staring but she didn't mind, she knew that he was a guy and that most guys always looked at her like that so she was used to it. Besides she knew that she was safe with him, he was a gentleman who wouldn't lay a finger on her without her permission.

He quickly looked away and wondered if she saw him gawking at her? He finally decided to ask her if she wanted his jacket so that she can cover up a bit.

"Hey Kens would you like my jacket, if your uncomfortable like that?"

"Thanks Callen that'd be nice."

She took his jacket and wrapped it around her and her legs as she sat against the wall.

"Relax Deeks we'll get there as soon as they move the last of the trees and debris that's blocking the roads."

"I know Sam but aren't you worried about them"?

"Of course I am but I also know that their good agents and know how to handle themselves in any situation."

"I know but it's still hard to know that they're in trouble and we're not there to help them out."

"Roads all clear guys go ahead, but be careful they're still some road blocks ahead."

"Kens how's your ankle doing"?

"Um, as good as it can be under these circumstances G. I think it's getting more swollen though, and it still hurts every time I move it."

"You'll have to get it checked out when we get out of here, whenever that is. And don't even think about skipping out of it and saying you're fine when you're not, I'm sure Deeks would agree with me."

"Okay fine, as in okay I'll do it, I don't need all of you ganging up on me. I wonder what's taking them so long. It's getting so much hotter in here how much oxygen do you think we have left in here?"

"Not sure, Sam's the Mathlete. But if I had to guess, I'd say about maybe an hour or less."?

"I'll try the com again, Deeks hello can you hear me"?

Her voice was getting raspy and hard to understand; she'd hoped and prayed that the com was still working and that he'd be able to hear here.

"Ken's hello, I can barely hear you Fern can you speak up. If you can hear me we're on our way, we're at least 10-15 min away okay."

"What did I tell you about calling me Fern, Deeks!"

"Fern, babygirl I'm glad you're okay" He said relieved and worried at the sound of her voice was getting weaker and hard to understand.

"Deeks where are you guys, Me and Callen aren't doing so good, it's getting hotter in here and if you guys don't hurry up I'm going to end up in my underwear, or what's left of it anyway."

"I'm sorry what now, you're what. Did you just say what I think you said"?

"Um, yeah that came out wrong, I meant to say was that well it's a long story but the short version is that it got caught on the elevator door and Callen had to cut it off."

"So you're in there practically nude with Callen, and I'm here with Sam rushing to rescue you guys. You two seem to be enjoying yourself. Well at least Callen is?"

"Deeks! It's not like that and you know it. Now hurry up and rescue us before I attempt to crawl through the vent like a contortionist just to kill you myself! Wait a minute that came out wrong, not a word Deeks!"

Callen was sitting back enjoying the bickering of his two team members awaiting his other partner to come rescue them out of this elevator. Not that he didn't have great company; or a great view of Kensi but not under these circumstances. Besides he was a professional and they've been in tighter jams than this.

"Wow Kensillina I think the lack of oxygen is getting to you, don't worry we're outside the hotel now."

When they were finally able to open the elevator doors they were shocked to see the two there with hardly anything on. Deeks couldn't keep his eyes off of Kensi though, considering she only had her underwear on and a jacket. But still it left little to the imagination.

"Sorry are we interrupting something"? Said Sam to Callen.

"Ha-ha very funny big guy, you'd do the same thing if it were 100 degrees in here. I'm just glad you two showed up before we passed out. Or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"No problem G. you know I always got your back."

Deeks suddenly closing his jaw went to Kensi and helped her up from the floor and wrapped her up in his arms. To his surprise she didn't protest.

"Deeks I'm so glad to see you partner, thanks for rescuing us."

"Anytime partner, you know I'd do anything for you. And when this is all over we should have dinner and drinks on you of course. It's the least you can do for me being your hero and all."

Kensi rolled her eyes but agreed; besides it felt good to see him and have her in his arms again.

"Okay how about we get drinks as soon as my ankle gets better and then go back to my place with Chinese takeout and a movie of your choice?"

"Deal and we're going to watch whatever I pick and no complaining."

"Fine!"

They all went together to get checked out at the hospital and got discharged after they got their injuries taken care of.


End file.
